<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>选择 by PhotonTiaL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301233">选择</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL'>PhotonTiaL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>意识流开车，叙述迷幻，可能是一个PTSD豆，有SM情节。我不知道我在写什么。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>选择</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>冰凉的玻璃压在爱德华身上喘息，雾气在他的瞳孔上聚了又散，粘稠的津液，嘴角却干燥得起皮。他头脑昏沉，双眼紧闭，努力让身体向后送去，因为耸动额头磕在手背上。他已经感觉不到冷或是疼痛，只有下体连接的肿胀感还活着，撕裂着，招摇着。</p><p>“你还好吗？” 罗伊在亲吻他的肩膀，手掌覆在他的胸膛上。爱德华转过头回应，却发现泪水已经溢出眼眶，顺着他的头发粘住，从鼻腔里冒出来，滴落到嘴里。太丢脸了，他想到。他们说好了要坦诚，尽管有所保留才是维持这段关系的最佳方案。爱德华用掌根磨蹭眼睛，闸门打开就关不上。他只有在这个时候哭出来，好像是因为疼痛或者屈辱或者快感或者迷乱。但他一点都不迷乱，他很清醒，清醒到能够抓住难得的机会宣泄他的泪水，还有哀鸣，还有扭曲的声音。</p><p>这不是马斯坦该得到的。他该得到温馨的，和谐的，普通的性爱，而不是一个沉浸在自我痛苦中挣扎的长不大的孩子。第一次，他温柔地抚摸着爱德华的脸，一寸又一寸亲吻他的金发。爱德华在他的手指探入时扭过头，很难说是害怕还是希翼已久的这刻终于到来时陌生的激动。异物感让他疼痛，不曾有过的失控，他想要逃走却不得不忍住，告诉自己这是他想要的。然后他眼里突然就浸满泪水，爱德华不明白为什么会这样。</p><p>明明他早就做好了心理准备，是他自己提出要求，甚至是他自己制造机会，强硬地将罗伊拖到床上，敞开自己，拥抱对方，他想要肉体的交融通向灵的共鸣，至少他应该得到这些，至少他应该付出这些。他明白自己的年龄和身份都让罗伊疑虑重重，他想要抓住对方就不能退缩，就像他一贯做到的那样。爱德华·艾利克从不退缩。罗伊将他视作情绪冲动的青少年，在双方关系中坐视着甚至是等待着他的反悔，却又用他的温情戏弄着爱德华，从不掩饰他过度的关心，暧昧的玩笑，一面表白一面宣读他们的不合适。</p><p>让公序良俗见鬼去吧！爱德华这么回答自己，在人来人往的车站踮起脚亲吻罗伊，钩住他的脖子。如果被推开他就立刻跳上这列火车逃走，爱德华想好了。罗伊没有推开他，而是轻轻地，过于小心地抱住他，好像捧着一片气流太大就会被风带走的羽毛。</p><p>于是爱德华拉着他的手腕冲进卧室，在成年的这天，再没什么能阻挡在他面前，他现在就要证明他的决心，证明他不再是需要被监护的不完整的个体，证明他有所选择，他选择了罗伊·马斯坦，他的引路人，他成长过程中大跨步追赶的目标，奔跑着要抓住他看见的风景，无论那风景多么冷冽。爱德华模糊地明白他们是一类人，明白他不能放手，放手后他们中肯定会有人摔落，不知道是谁。</p><p>选择很容易，坚持下去比他想象的难。现在爱德华明白了。没法投入的不是罗伊，而是他自己。每一次，在他们无休止的互相啃咬之后，爱德华身体里燃烧着焰火，像融化的蜡油拓印在爱人身上，他理应从中得到快乐，但在被侵入的一刻到来的是脑海里无声尖叫——他的身体违背他的意识反抗，他不愿松手，然而表情骗不了人。罗伊停下来，用指腹擦去他的泪水，“我有这么可怕吗？”他苦笑着说。年轻的爱人坚持要做下去，却摆出受刑一般的样子，实在有违他的常识。问题不在于疼痛，他的技巧很温柔，前戏很缠绵，爱德华的穴肉在他的手指上融化，小腹绷紧着抬起追寻温度——爱德华只是，没法接受享受这件事本身。</p><p>他花了太长时间审视自我，贯彻等价交换的理念，防止自己因为贪心再次失去所爱。然后他追求真相，追求正义，甚至追求幸福——但他小心翼翼地远离纯粹的享乐和快感，暗地里像清教徒一样恪守信念：绝不忘记，绝不麻木，绝不停下。信念支撑着他走向所有人的幸福，也永远地塑造了他的性格。爱德华·艾利克从不退缩。当命运尘埃落定，再没有什么阻挡在他和快乐之间，他踌躇了。他再次审视自己，用天平计算他能否摄取最甜美的果实。然后是迷茫，因为天平这端什么都没有——他不再需要付出任何汗水，就能得到马斯坦所有的温柔，亲吻和抚慰。他总是暗自怀疑自己付出的不够多。</p><p>他们渐渐找到天平折中的支点，在不厌其烦的尝试和妥协之后。爱德华没法在床上放松下来，除非他被完全剥脱感官跟自主行为。罗伊试着将他绑起来，用开水煮过的红绳，确保抚去了所有细小的毛刺和硬胶，缠绕在爱德华上臂绷紧的肌肉上，拉紧；重叠的手腕被抓住，更多的缠绕，更多的紧绷，双腿被钳制到无法动弹，绝望地蠕动着，拉扯束缚它们的皮带。温热的泪水浸透眼罩，但现在爱德华的下体也同样温润潮湿了。前液从阴茎顶部源源不断滴落，血管泵动，后穴几乎是自主地在收缩吮吸，狂热地邀请对方的进入。“请……”爱德华用喉咙发出声音，不像他的声音，可能是他此刻能发出的最真诚的声音，“……还要。”</p><p>罗伊用行动回答他，激烈的毫不保留的冲撞，十指在他无处可逃的腰际掐进去，留下紫红指印。然后是他最喜欢的部分，罗伊会俯下身，热烈的坚实的体重覆盖在他身上，每一下动作都将他往床垫里挤压得更深，压得爱德华有些喘不来气；但这份重量如此真实，如此美好，让他喘息着在最后一口氧气从身体里被挤出时释放，连带着所有疑虑都消解了。</p><p>“你还好吗？”罗伊在他耳畔说话，单手解开他的眼罩，嘴唇描摹着他的眉骨。</p><p>“嗯，”爱德华会回答，“我还好。”</p><p>他们都知道他不好。但此刻是爱德华找到的最好的部分。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>